112715-Weak/Week
CCC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THE ARCHIVES. CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: Libby wanders into her office, her skin still wet, tugging a shift down over her hips as she comes in. CCC: Nyarla's sulkily taking a walk through the corridors CCC: He wanders by the office, idly glancing in as he goes. CSO: Libby is sitting at her desk, working with a piece of smoky purple rock. CCC: He stops "Uh..hi..." CCC: "...which Libby are you?" CSO: "The one that thinks you're a GodOS-forsaken idiot." CCC: "That could be either of you." CSO: "The one who isn't crying her eyes out over your lack-luster bulge, then." CCC: "...yeah. Is there a way I could stop destroying everything I touch?" CCC: " CCC: "I wasp trying to help somehow. Not like it matters, It didn't work too well." CSO: She shakes her head, carving delicately into the stone. "I know myself. And all I have to say is that you are lucky she is not me. You are lucky she is a different person than I. Because if it were me, Aaisha'd be dead by now." She blows gently on the stone. CCC: He walks further into the office. "If I'm lucky, Aaisha won't be dead by then end of this Horror Terror shitstorm I started. I can't forsake her. I can't forsake either of them. Why does it have to be one or the other?" CCC: "No, I don't mean I want to shove them both in one quadrant. I just want them both to be able to have a good day." CCC: "I'm just a troll that wants to make people happy, but me being too important in someone else's happiness is bad fuckin' luck for them." CSO: Libby says nothing, just continues working. CCC: "Bu this isn't about my depressive bullshit. You know her better than me. Is there something that can be done?" CSO: "Pick her, and there will be two of me. Pick Aaisha, and I'll have to be the one to kill her." CCC: "Being with Aaisha likely won't be an option after what's happened, whether through her wising up or me knowing to leave her alone for her sake, but I need to do my best for her with this shit happening now." CCC: "What's the significance of two of you?" CSO: "Wouldn't you love to know." CCC: "Should I know?" CCC: "It'll be awkward telling you apart? You said it all dramatically." CSO: "Not really. I'll pull Serios' jacket out of where I've hidden it, and you should give her some memento of your affection for her to wear. Isn't that what trolls do, anyway?" CCC: "Sometimes, yeah. I do." CCC: "Is there a third option though?" CSO: "What do you mean? Where you go single?" Libby scoffs. CCC: "As long as they can find some happpiness in that, yeah, that's an option." CSO: "There is only one option that doesn't end in the other one killing herself." CCC: "..." CCC: "Then is it really an option?" CSO: "Yes. I don't particularly care if she lives or dies, beyond my own responsibility to kill her." CCC: "Why would it be your responsibility?" CCC: "...and how can you be so callous about it?" CCC: "I mean, I guess there's no one else suited, but...it's yourself" CSO: "If I do not kill her, she will take the clear vial. And then she will kill numerous people in her death throes. I have learned to build up walls around myself, so that if someone must die, I do not get close to them." CCC: "Why? What does that vial do to cause that?" CSO: "It's different for different species. It would turn you into a seadweller, with a tail." CCC: "What does it do to yours?" CSO: "Something terrible." CCC: "Noted." CSO: "It reverts us to how we were before the genetic engineering. One of the things we engineered into ourselves was self-control." CCC: "So if I'd turn into a seadweller...it'd turn you into a more primal and outright powerful version of yourself?" CSO: "With better natural weapons, but much less intelligent. Also ravenously hungry, eating everything in my path." CCC: "...right." CCC: "Certainly interesting to know." CCC: "Remind me to ask about more science stuff later, but uhh. Are there any other options I'm overlooking?" CSO: "Suicide." CCC: "Who's?" CCC: "Mine or her's?" CSO: "Yours. We already covered hers." CCC: "Tempting as it is, /any/ others?" CCC: "Can I cop out and try for both? Can I tag out with another timeline's Nyarla?" CSO: Even though her face is covered by bandages, you get the feeling that she is staring directly at you in disapproval. CCC: "I hope you know that I'm not seriously considering either of those." CSO: "Where is my partner? I need him to beat you senseless." CCC: "Too late. If I had sense I wouldn't be in this situation at all." CCC: "If I had sense, I'd have never gotten caught up in all this." CSO: "And yet here we are." CCC: "Why am I so soft?" CCC: "I can't let her die and I can't leave Aaisha til I've seen to her safety and security." CSO: She shrugs. "Because you choose to be. Maybe if you made a hard choice once in your miserable life, you'd learn a thing or two." CCC: "I'm don't have a brutal bone in my body, I wouldn't be me otherwise. He'll, I'd probably turn into a tyrant or something if I only acted on what I want." CSO: "Don't act on what you want. Act on what is good for the Session." CCC: "I thought I wasp, but I /know/ that I don't actually know what's best for everyone." CSO: "What do you think is more useful to the session? Another one of me, or Aaisha in a good mood?" CCC: "Another god of your caliber with the benefit of your stim for myself and knowledge of another timeline's methods and etc. Or a Sylph of Doom who can hinder Jack's cheating and capability to lead the trolls." CSO: "Good, you're thinking." CCC: "No, I can just see the benefits of both. I can weigh options, but when it combs down to killing off one for the other, I can't." CCC: "It's how I do business, when in doubt, take both." CCC: "Even through underhanded means, but this isn't that." CCC: "I don't have the authority for that. Or the will to get rid of people that I care about." CSO: "Then I'll kill her. Because I can't take the risk that she'll go all wendigo on the session." CSO: "Not with Serios nearby." CCC: "Can't I send her to another timeline or something? Can we not kill you?" CSO: "Yes. Pick a Timeline. Which one shall we send her to." CSO: "How many times will this decision be made, do you think? Why don't you ask her what she wants? Why don't you let she and Aaisha decide." CCC: "I would leave them to talk if one of them waspn't being terrorized by Eldritch Horrors and the other weren't on the verge of killing herself." CCC: "This is a bad time." CCC: "I'll send her wherever she can feel the cord of a Nyarla who's flushed for you without him tied to another already." CCC: "And hopefully, this would be the only time this choice has to be made." CSO: "She won't be able to see it." CSO: "You're too close." CCC: "I guess that means you can't either?" CSO: "Nope." CCC: "Figures. It's my responsibility anyway, I guess. I seem to have a bad rep of shunted my problems off on others." CCC: "Can we send her to the future? So this can happen at a better time?" CSO: "I can't. You could try. But when exactly will be a better time?" CCC: "A week from now?" CCC: "A month? I don't actually know." CCC: "I'm the Mage, not the Seer." CCC: "Yeah, a week." CCC: "If I can't sooth the currant situations, I'll just have to call for the death of someone I'm flushed for." CCC: "I can't stand it, so it must be the right choice. I'm shitty at picking the right one myself." CSO: "Then I'll convince her to give you a week. Good Luck." CCC: "I am a walking void that devours all luck, but thanks." CCC: "I guess I'd better go /think/ again." CCC: He turns to go, continuing his brooding and walking... Category:Libby Category:Nyarla